Army Reunion
by JohnlockedForever221B
Summary: John's old regiment, The Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, are having a reunion. When John walks into the living room in his uniform, it has a rather pleasant effect on Sherlock. Johnlock. One-shot. Light smut. xox


**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Sherlock. Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss are the creators.**

…

Army Reunion

"Do you have to go out tonight?" Sherlock whines at John.

"Yes. I haven't spoken to my peers in 10 years! It'll be nice to see them again. You can come along too; we're allowed to bring a plus one."

"No. I will most likely embarrass you or say some snide remark or deduce something that will either upset or embarrass that person, all of which would make your acquaintances hate me and be annoyed at you for bringing me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Alright, I'm going to get changed." 10 minutes later, John walks into the living room in his uniform. He coughs lightly and holds out his arms.

"What do you think?" Sherlock's eyes go wide as he looks over John's physique. He isn't as fit as he was in the army but the uniform fit in all the right places.

"I…er…ugh" Sherlock growls and moans simultaneously, leaping off the couch. "You are _not _going out now!" Sherlock grabs John's face and kisses him passionately. John moans into the kiss and Sherlock pins John against the nearest wall. They both become very aroused.

"Sher…ugh…Sherlock." John manages to push Sherlock off him but keeps his arms around the taller man's waist.

"If I don't leave now I will be late."

"Don't you want to continue this?" Sherlock purrs, his deep baritone voice making John shiver. Sherlock nips John's ear and licks down his neck. John brings Sherlock's lips to his own and kisses him deeply.

"God, you know I want to love but I want to see my old pals too. See you in a couple hours." With that John darts out the door. Sherlock looks out of the window and sees John opening the cab door. John looks up at the window, knowing Sherlock would be there and waves at him before getting in.

* * *

John talks and laughs with his colleagues all evening but he isn't fully focused on what they are saying. He can't get the pure, dark wanting in Sherlock's eyes out of his head. After eating; a starter of carrot and coriander soup, a main course of fresh tomato tagliatelle and is just finishing his chocolate fondant with raspberry coulis, the party drink from the bar for a further 2 hours but John still can't shake his lovers face from his mind. The alcohol definitely isn't helping to clear his head. Soon after, John makes his excuses to leave and hails a cab.

Sherlock has been watching TV, waiting for John's return home. '_Dull._' he thinks skimming the channels for something of interest. He leaves it on the Jeremy Kyle show. It amuses him how people lie and yell at each other when the answer to their questions was right in front of them. Sherlock hears a vehicle pull up outside and rushes to the window. John is paying the driver and rubs his shoulder. _John has been standing for at least two hours; there will be stiffness and sensitivity around his bullet wound_.

John enters the flat and cries, "I'm back." Knowing John's shoulder is aching; he forces himself not to pounce on him and give into human instincts which John has brought out of him.

"I know your shoulder is bothering you love and if it hurts too much that you can't take me on the sofa, dining table or floor right now, as you in your uniform is a huge turn on, then we can simply make-out while watching a movie."

"Hello to you too," John chuckles, absorbing what Sherlock suggested, "I would very much like to have you on any surface in this flat but I would also like a cup of tea and to at least take my boots of first."

"Fine." Sherlock replies. As John waits for the kettle to boil, Sherlock stands behind him, places his chin on John's collarbone and wraps his arms around his waist.

"You're very touchy; signs of wanting to progress physically, attachment and caring." John turns his head to look at Sherlock who raises an eyebrow so John continues, "I've been in enough relationships to know what my partner wants by the simplest gestures."

"That makes us both smart in deducing things." When Sherlock compliments John it makes him feel appreciated and he knows that he means a lot to his flatmate. Only _he_ is allowed to see this side of Sherlock.

"Well what can you deduce about me now Captain Watson?" Sherlock reaches around John and begins unbuttoning John's top, running his hands across his chest. John's breathe hitches as Sherlock's cool fingers trace patterns against his body. John answers, "You want to take things slow since body touches above the groin shows wanting foreplay, either as the recipient doesn't want to go the full way or to initiate sex. It also shows the start for a promising and long-lasting relationship."

"Good." Sherlock praises. He lowers his hands to undo the belt on John's trousers, lowering a hand beneath the waistband and brushing it lightly over John's crotch then moving them to grip John's ass. All this causes John to moan quietly.

"B-below the waist suggests a one-night stand, dominance and trust." John turns around, facing Sherlock whose eyes have turned from his usual ice blue to a deep cerulean with lust. He smiles at him, knowing that he has caused this sociopath to have such a physical and emotional reaction to him. He leans upwards and gently kisses Sherlock. Sherlock reciprocates the kiss, pressing his lips to John's in a familiar rhythm. John bites gently on Sherlock's bottom lip and Sherlock opens his mouth immediately, his tongue seeking John's. They explored each other's mouths for a bit longer then separate panting softly. They look into each other's eyes lovingly and smile at each other. No words are needed to describe what they felt for each other.

John gives Sherlock one last kiss then and turns around to finish making their tea. Sherlock moves to sit on the couch and takes his tea from John. Sherlock takes sips from it but keeps looking at John every couple seconds.

"What?" John asks self-consciously but not harshly.

"Just...you."

"And the uniform?"

"Definitely the uniform." Sherlock smirks taking John's tea off him and placing it on the floor. Sherlock is about to kiss John when John stops him. Footsteps.

"Mrs Hudson."

"She'll be fine if she walks in on us. It's what she thinks we do all day anyway and she is absolutely right." John laughs at Sherlock's plainness and replies, "I know, but I'm not comfortable with our landlady and friend walking in on us like that."

Sherlock groans then leans back picking up his tea. John grabs his hand and squeezes it.

Mrs Hudson finally reaches their door and opens it without knocking, habit.

"Good evening boys. Sherlock, I ordered you Chinese since you haven't eaten because John was out." She places the Chinese on the dining table and then talks to John about the reunion and how his colleagues are doing. She asks about Harry and then gossips about the couple in the flat next door's latest order from Amazon. John converses with her politely but the conversation soon dries up so she leaves. Before she has fully closed the door Sherlock leans into John placing kisses on his neck and jaw.

"Sherlock. Eat."

"I don't want to."

"Then I will take off this uniform and we will not continue this." Sherlock scowls at John knowing he will follow through with his threat unless he eats something. Sherlock gets up, opens the containers of rice and sweet and sour chicken and begins eating, more picking, at his food. John smiles at his partner and finishes the rest of his tea.

Captain John Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers and Sherlock Holmes, high-functioning sociopath are utterly and uncontrollably in love.

**A/N - Hope you like it :) check out my other stories if you like this one, they're all Johnlock. Reviews appreciated. xox**


End file.
